Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to using reference signals for decoding communications.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP) (e.g., 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution)/LTE-Advanced), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
In addition, some wireless networks allow deployment of lower power base stations (e.g., femto nodes, pico nodes, micro nodes, etc.), to which a device can connect to receive alternative wireless network access. For example, the lower power base station can communicate with the wireless network over a broadband or other backhaul connection (e.g., a digital subscriber line (DSL) connection, T1 connection, cable connection, etc.), while also providing an access link over which devices can communicate therewith to receive access to the wireless network. Lower power base stations can be deployed within macrocell base station coverage areas, and as such, in some examples, devices communicating with the lower power base station may have lower path loss than from a macrocell base station but may have lower received power than the macrocell base station due to stronger transmit downlink power from the macrocell base station. The device, however, may desire to communicate and/or establish connection with the lower power base station (e.g., to receive additional services, increased data rate, or other factors that can improve overall system performance), in which case the macrocell base station can cause interference to communications from the femto node at the device.